koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Sakura. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Please, leave it to me." *"It's all right--there are more things I can do." *"Right, let's go!" *"I-I defeated an enemy commander!" *"I hope I helped!" *"This was for the team." *"Er...sorry?" *"Maybe this will help the others." *"I wish there were a more peaceful alternative." *"Corrin?! No!" *"Ryoma?! This can't be..." *"Oh no! Hinoka!" *"Takumi? If only I could've protected you." *"That was so inspiring!" *"I'm amazed at you, Elise! Your courage continues to inspire me." *"R-Ryoma, how is it that watching you always brings out the best in me?" *"What power! I hope to be as strong as you one day, Hinoka..." *"Your aim is on point today!" *"Just what I'd expect from an expert with the spear!" *"What mastery, Corrin! I hope I'm strong enough to fight beside you..." *"Look at you! I'll never be that strong..." *"I didn't know I had it in me!" *"Oh, just barely!" *"I'm... I...I'm so happy to hear that. Thank you, Ryoma!" *"It has more to do with your training, I think!" *"What? Don't make me blush, Takumi." *"Well, I've learned so much from watching you, Oboro!" *"Your power is overwhelming, Princess Minerva! It inspires me to succeed!" *"If I'm not doing everything I can, then I'm not doing enough!" *"Even I'm surprised! But I couldn't have done it without you." *"I'll do whatever I can to support you!" *"It is an honor to fight beside you." *"Don't forget--I'm here if you need me!" *"I'll try to do what I can for our team!" *"It's a comfort to have you beside me." *"I... I-I won't let you do this on your own!" *"You're here! I'm so glad you found me!" *"I hope I don't let you down..." *"You came! What a relief!" *"I'm so glad to have you here, Elise!" *"Th-thank you, Ryoma! I hate to be a burden." *"Oh, Hinoka! I feel like I'm dragging everyone else down..." *"Takumi! Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't come!" *"Thank you, Oboro! I'll try to be more useful from now on." *"I... I, uh, appreciate your help, Rowan. It was really quite gallant!" *"I knew I could count on you!" *"Please...that's what friends are for." *"You're welcome, Elise! You and I are always stronger together." *"I'm just grateful for the chance to help you, Big Brother!" *"I'll do my best, Hinoka!" *"No matter what, you'll always look brave to me, Takumi." *"There's no need! Supporting each other is what we're here to do." *"N-no amount of danger could keep me from helping you!" *"Of course! We're on the same side." *"We'll do better if we pool our strength!" *"Oh, yay! I think I improved a little..." *"Now I can pull my weight!" *"A-are you ready to fight?" *"As a Hoshidan princess, I i-invite you to do battle!" *"Now that we're here...I suppose we have no choice but to fight..." *"Meeting you like this, Ryoma... It's a cruel twist of fate." *"I'm not backing down this time, Sister!" *"Here we are, Takumi. I-I won't hold back if you don't!" *"I'm sorry, Oboro. But I can't retreat now!" *"Don't underestimate me, Lyn!" *"R-ready when you are!" *"On behalf of Hoshido, I accept this fight!" *"Don't worry, Elise. I'll fight with all my heart!" *"That's kind of you to say, Ryoma. But I will give this my all!" *"Understood. Let's see if your training has done me any good!" *"I may not have your power, but I intend to fight my hardest!" *"Of course, Oboro! You're just the opponent I was looking for." *"Get serious. Got it!" *"I-I've made my family proud!" *"I won? I suppose luck was with me today, Elise..." *"H-how could this have happened?" *"I hope you know, Hinoka, that you're the one who made me this strong." *"I'm sorry this had to happen, Takumi." *"I didn't think I could do it, Oboro..." *"Can I make this up to you, Anna?" *"What can I do?" *'Victory' – (Nervous chuckle) "I hope nobody got hurt!" *'MVP' – "I'm the best? There must be some mistake." Category:Quotes